


Magical Times at Joe's Ink Company

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brandon creates a magic ink.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Magical Times at Joe's Ink Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eccentric Times At Barrington High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340452) by [emeraldcitydowntowngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl). 



> I wrote this for an English l assignment. We had to write a story based off a short film we saw in class. The format is inspired from a story by emeraldcitydowntowngirl

The cameramen walked around the building getting shots of the office when they heard a voice come from behind one of the doors in the east wing.

“Brendon for the last time, I’m not going paintballing with you. Need I remind you of the Great Paintball Disaster of 2015? It took Jon six months of therapy to just say the word lion.”

“To be fair, the lion wasn’t supposed to come out for at least another twenty minutes,” a different voice, most likely Brendon’s, said.

“That still doesn’t help your case.” The first voice countered back.

“Anyway, this isn’t about that,” Brendon said while looking under the small space between the door and the floor. He obviously didn’t look good enough given he didn’t catch the three pairs of feet that belonged to the cameramen standing outside the door.

Lowering his voice, he continued, “ I’ve been staying late for the past three months to work on a new ink, and I think I finally finished it.” 

“Woah, let me stop you right there, pal,” the other voice said, “you’re telling me that you have been staying after office hours for three months to work on ink. Don’t you have a life or something? That’s just sad man, even for you.”

“This isn’t just any old ink Ryan, it’s magic.”

“Magic,” Ryan repeated unamused.

“Magic,” Brendon said, “here let me show you”   
The cameramen eyed each other with uneasiness written across their faces wondering if now was a good time to leave when the sound of something crashing on the floor brought their attention back to the door.

“Opps,” Brendon muttered under his breath

“Seriously, Brendon.Let me go get some paper towels,” and with that, Ryan opened the door and came face to face with the camera crew.

₋₋₋  
Brendon: What do I think about working here? Well uh, not much really. It’s pretty chill I guess. Everyone is pretty cool for the most part. Except for Shane, god I hate Shane. He thinks he is so much better than everyone else just because he got invited to the boss’s wedding and we weren’t. 

Shane: He’s still bitter about that? Jesus christ, listen I didn’t mean to get invited.Well. I did, but not for the reasons you think. 

Brendon: Ryan’s pretty cool. He’s kinda like my best friend here. He has this amazing personality and such an innocent face. I just want to kiss hi- (Eyes widen) I mean yeah he’s nice. Haha so um, you guys didn’t hear what we were talking about in the closet, right?

Ryan: Do I believe that Brendon’s ink is magic? No, not at all. You see, Brendon isn’t the brightest person there is. Like, he’s my best friend and all, but you can’t ignore the facts. I mean, this is the same guy who asked me if Hiroshima was a boy or girl.

₋₋₋

(camera zooms in on Brendon and Ryan eating their lunch) 

“Did you know that there are 86,400 seconds in a day?” Ryan stated out of nowhere. 

“No, I was unaware of that,” Brendon answered. 

“Well there is, and if you think about it, they're about 86,400 times in the day in which you could've died,” Ryan said.

₋₋₋

Brendon:Isn’t he so smart and full of wisdom.  
₋₋₋

“So about the ink,” Brendon said as Ryan was mid-bite into his sandwich. “I was thinking about using it on one of our colleagues sometime soon,” he finished while taking a bite into his apple.

“Slow down there, cowboy. Does this so-called ‘magical ink’ even work?” Ryan asked, making air quotation marks as he said magical ink. 

“Yes, it does.” Brendon stuck his hand in his pocket, digging around for a little bit till he pulled out a small container that had black ink in it. 

“Wow, looks pretty magical to me,” Ryan remarked sarcastically.

“Just watch,” Brendon said, blushing as he grabbed Sam’s hand, and led him to the copy machine. Quickly unscrewing the lid of the container off and pouring it into another bottle to put it in the copier. Brendon turned on the machine and prayed that it worked as well as it did the few times he tested it. Within a minute, a white paper with a big black circle in the middle appeared. “Ta-da!” Brendon exclaimed. 

“That’s a circle, Brendon, I can do that, Shane can do, literally anyone can do that. Ain’t nothing magical about it.” Ryan said, totally ruining the moment in Brendon’s opinion.

“You don’t understand, look, give me your pen,” Brendon told him while making grabby hands, eyeing the pen in Ryan’s dress shirt pocket. 

Slapping his hands away Ryan shook his head. “No way, this is my lucky pen, and if something ever happened to it, I would come for you and your family.”

₋₋₋  
Brendon: I love the way we joke around with each other. 

Ryan: Oh he thinks I’m joking, that's hilarious. I like him, yeah, but even that wouldn't save him. (Pauses) For the record, when I say like him, I mean as a friend. Yes, I like his smile, and yeah maybe I do fall into a trance every time I look into his eyes, but it's strictly platonic. (Blushes and smiles awkwardly) Can we redo that? 

₋₋₋

“Please, I swear nothing bad will happen to it.” Brendon pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes. 

Ryan found himself giving in pretty easily and before he could even register what he was doing, the pen had been transferred to Brendon’s hand. 

“It’s those bloody eyes, ” he muttered.

“Bloody? Oh man, someone’s been reading Harry Potter again, ” Brendon joked. “Can you believe this Bill? He really just used the word ‘bloody’ in America, ” he said to the cameraman while laughing. “Who does this guy think he i-” 

“Can you just show me whatever it was that you were going to show me?” Ryan snapped cutting him off. 

“Aright, alright, no need to get mad, ” Brendon said while holding his hands up defensively. 

“Watch closely, ” and with that Brendon dropped the pen on the paper only for it fall straight through. Brendon looked at Ryan to see his reaction and found his face frozen in a shocked expression.

After a failed attempt of waving his hand in Ryan’s face in hopes that he will show some type of movement, he turned to Bill for help and was met with a head shake. He then looked at Mike, who was holding the microphone only to be met with another head shake.

Finally, after a few minutes, Ryan started to blink very slowly then turned to Brendon. “What the hell did I just see?” He asked with both disbelief and fear laced in his voice. “And why are you guys acting like this is just some casual Wednesday stuff?” Ryan questioned the camera crew, who just stood there unfazed by what happened.

₋₋₋  
Brendon: Okay, so maybe while they were on their break I may or may not had shown them the ink. Listen, I had just made some magical ink, I NEEDED to show someone and Ryan was in a meeting so I thought that since the camera crew had already known about it, wouldn't hurt to show them. I just didn't want to tell Ryan because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. They reacted the same way he did. Just thought I should throw that in there.

Ryan: He didn't want to hurt my feelings? That’s cute, but like I would have much rather known he shows them then wonder why I was the only one who I don't know, LOOKED LIKED THEY JUST SAW PEN FALL THROUGH A PAPER! LIKE HOW IS THAT NORMAL! IN WHAT UNIVERSE IS A PEN GOING STRAIGHT THROUGH PAPER JUST SOME CASUAL THING!

₋₋₋  
(Camera shows Brendon and Ryan walking back to where they were previously having lunch.)

“So, now that you know that it works, would you like to join me in my master plan?” Brendon asked as a mischievous smile danced its way across his face.   
“You know Brendon, I think you may finally be onto something, ” Ryan told him, still a bit shaken up from what he had just witnessed. 

(Camera focuses on Brendon as he exits the storage room trying to do elaborate dance moves on his way to the elevator. )

“Boy don't try to front uh, I know, just, just what you are, ah, ah” he sings while he tries to do a few twists and turns. “You got me going,” Brendon attempts to do a high kick. “You’re oh so charming, ” he says while panting. “But I can't do it, you womanizer, ” and with one final turn, Brendon finds himself face to face with the crew and a huge camera point in his direction. 

Brendon: What was I doing? Uh, Ryan, told me to hide the ink somewhere safe, and no one ever goes into the storage closet so I decided that was my best bet. Speaking of Ryan, (Laughs nervously) he’s not gonna see that, right? 

Ryan: (Holding up a DVD with the footage of Brendon dancing) You wanted fifty for this, am I correct? (Smirks) Deal.

(Ryan is talking to a client on the phone.) 

“Yes, but we don't give refunds,” he says into the phone “Well did you read th-” Ryan gives an annoyed look at the camera as the client cuts him off his sentence. “Yeah, well…*gasph* now you listen here you little sh-” and the line went dead. Ryan turned to Shane whose finger was still pressed on the ‘end call’ button.

“I was talking to a client,” he tells him, through was a little grateful for the call being cut short. He was already ready to go off on them.

“I know, and from what I heard, any longer and they would have been an ex-client, ” Shane shot back.

Rolling his eyes Ryan starts to wonder what Shane was doing there in the first place. “shouldn't you be in accounting crunching numbers and taking money from our paychecks?” He asked him. 

Letting out a groan Shane answers “ That was one time and it was for a good cause.”

“You seeing Brand New live isn't exactly my idea of a ‘good cause’. I don't understand how you weren't fired for that. And I am once again going to ask you, why are you here?” Ryan tells him.

“I hate you, and I just came to see if you were going to go out for drinks with us tonight,” Shane says.

“Can't, I have the thing tonight, ” Ryan said eyeing the camera.

"A thing?" Shane asked

"Yes, a thing. Anyways, was there anything else you wanted?" Ryan asks, trying to change the topic even though he wasn't paying attention anymore. He was too busy texting Brendon about so dumb news story he had just read. 

“Yes actually, did you hear that Brent was stuck working tonight. Since he sold the least amount of ink the boss is making him stay after hours and do inventory,” Shane informs him. 

“Wow really, that sucks, ” Ryan says nonchalantly. 

“Like talking to a wall” Shane remarks when he notices Ryan’s lack of attentiveness to the conversation. 

“What was that?” Ryan asks him when he noticed he was still being spoken to.

“Nothing, ” Shane says, “Nothing at all” walking away as he finishes the sentence.

(10:27 pm and Brent is working on the inventory)

Brent is done for the most part and decides to print tomorrow's stats to get it out of the way. “Working here is alright,” he tells the camera crew that stayed with him. “It’s kinda depressing though, at least for me. I’m thirty-eight years old and have been working here since I was twenty-five. I should have a family or something by now” he says as he tries to get the printer to work. “Great, and now the copier is out of ink.” Brent goes to the storage room and comes back with a bottle of ink that looks exactly like the one Brendon had put in earlier that day.

Looking at each other the camera crew agreed that now would be a good time to leave and wait for Brendon and Ryan to show up.

“Alright, see you tomorrow or something, ” Brent says unenthusiastically as they walk to the elevator. Completely unaware that they were going down to meet his co-workers, and that he would be seeing them sometime very soon.

(It's 10:45 pm and Brendon and Ryanbare meeting up at the workplace to start getting things ready for the next day)

“What. Are. You. Wearing.” Ryan says as soon as he spots Brendon in the break room, where they said they would meet up. 

Brendon turns his attention off the chocolate bar he brought with him and onto Ryan. 

“Listen honey, I think I spent enough time in the closet to know a thing or two about fashion,” he says with sass in his voice.

Ryan looks at him up and down with his eyebrows knitted together. “You sure about that?” He asks him. Brendon was wearing black leather pants, with a black shirt that has the phrase 'Skate Fast, Eat Ass' printed on it,, a black beanie, black leather boots, and lastly, a black studded belt to finish it off. 

“It’s better than what you're wearing” Brendon replies motioning to Sam’s outfit, which consisted of classic vans, black skinny jeans, and a oversized black hoodie. 

“Brendon, the point of us wearing this is to look subtle and you're everything but, and oh my gosh, is that a black sparkly jacket in your bag?” He questions him as his eyes land on the bag that was in Brendon’s hand.

“Well yeah, we gotta get that wow factor from somewhere, ” Brendon states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Let’s just go do what we came here to do, ” Ryan said, already getting tired of the conversation. 

“Aye, aye captain,” Brendon says before leading Ryan into the storage room to get the ink. “ That’s weird ” he tells Ryan as he rummages around the room. “I could have sworn I put it here” after looking for five minutes with still no sign of the ink Ryan goes to get water.

“Are you sure you don't want anything, ” he asks Brendon one last time and leaves after he gives him a simple ‘no’. 

“The something good about working here, ” he says looking directly into the camera, “ is that the water is always ice cold.” He turns around filling up and taking a sip. “Ahh, that's the stuff-” dropping the cup, Ryan’s eyes grow wide as he sees the bottle Brendon was using to store the ink sitting on the table next to the copier.

“Brendon, I THINK YOU MAY WANT TO SEE THIS!” Ryan yells out. 

Brendon comes running “What, what is it? ” He asks Sam.

“I think I may have found the ink, ” he says while pointing to the opened bottle on the table.

“I don't understand, who's here? I checked the schedule and no one had volunteered for overtime this week” Brendon said quickly.

“Unless…, ” Ryanstarted, “oh my gosh, it's Brent, Brendon. Shane told me earlier today that the boss had Brent do inventory since he sold the least amount of ink, I wasn't really paying attention so it didn't mean much at the time. We have to split up and look for him.” Ryansaid, already taking off to see if he was in the break room. 

Brendon stared into the camera looking both helpless and confused before taking off sprinting. 

“Are you kidding my Brent, you just had to go and mess around with the ink the day I actually had the courage to ask Ryan out. You really owe me now” Brendon mutters to himself hoping the microphone doesn't catch any of it. 

As he's walking he hears a banging coming from somewhere nearby. Brendon follows the banging that's starting to sound like it's coming from the south hall. “ Hello, is anybody there?” He calls out. “Hellos is anybod- OH MY GOSH.” He screams as his eyes take in the scene before him. 

Ryan comes running nearly bumping into the door when he gets there. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asks while taking a look at his arms and elbows to see if there are any cuts or scratches anywhere. “ Also why is there money everywhere and what is that paper with a black whole doing on the- oh. I see what's happening here.” And right on cue, Brent starts banging from inside the safe asking if anybody is there. 

Taking a deep sigh, Brendon and Ryan looked at each other, then the camera, knowing what they had to do.

“Do you think you guys can shut the camera off and help us get Brent here out of the safe?” Brendon asks the crew, who all nodded. “Thanks, ” he smiles, and with that shot, the cameramen turn off their equipment and go to help Brendon and Ryan open the safe.

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts on it?


End file.
